Red Riding Hood
by Lunacii
Summary: Summary: Red Riding Hood/ One Piece/ Rated M/ AU/ Fem!Luffy/ LuccixLuffy/ An one-shot starring fem!Luffy as Red Riding Hood and Lucci as the Big Bad LeopardLittle Luffy is out delivering some food to her foster mother Dandan from Makino. Little does sweet Luffy know that she's being watched by the notorious evil Leopard shifter, Rob Lucci.


**Summary: Red Riding Hood/ One Piece/ Rated M/ AU/ Fem!Luffy/ LuccixLuffy/ An one-shot starring fem!Luffy as Red Riding Hood and Lucci as the Big Bad Wolf- no scratch that, the Big Bad Leopard... Little Luffy is out delivering some cakes to her foster mother Dandan from Makino. Little does sweet Luffy know that she's being watched by the notorious evil Leopard shifter, Rob Lucci. And bad news for our small heroin for he's hungry...**

**A one-shot peeps that I was challenged to do by a friend. X\ Kinda sucks, but It'll do. I'll be doing another version of it. And this was suppose to have some red-riding hood influence but I failed, so haha.**

**WARNINGS!: AU, gender bend, mentions of rape and sex, blood, bad words (Ex. Fuck, Bastard), spelling, grammar**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

It was evening on Fairy Tale Dawn Island, the sky was blue with its large fluffy white clouds and shining yellow sun. The sea was being its gentle self and the forever green grass was swaying so slightly in the gentle breeze. The village was located upon a hill over-looking the brilliant sea, a very nice view that the villages prided themselves for obtaining, thanking their ancestors for building the village there.

It was a perfect picture island and village. A perfection of beautiful weather that came every day.

Walking down the street towards her house, a girl in her teens hummed ever so cheerfully. Upon entering the small house, Luffy called out, "I'm home!"

A young woman with dark green haired had turned a corner of the kitchen, smiling she greeted her young friend who was like a little sister to her. "Ah! Good evening, Luffy-chan!"

"Morning~!" Luffy sang, skipping after the woman into the kitchen, smelling the delicious smell of meat pie: her favorite. Noticing there was another pie set to the side, she pointed at it and looked over at Makino with a curious gaze. "Who's that for?"

Makino smiled gentle and answered, "It's for our foster mother, Dandan."

Dandan lived deep in the dark forest, way outside from the town. Ever since her beloved husband had died some years ago before she had taken in Luffy, she had moved out to the country and away from the painful memories of her beloved husband and the constant sympathetic feelings and words from the villagers. Her husband had been killed by a monster within the forest who he had accidentally got on the wrong side of. The notorious shapeshifter within the forest was well-known to the villagers as Dandan's husband wasn't his first victim. The monster enjoyed killing people, loved soaking in his prey's blood and hungered for the blood.

People had thought it as crazy for Dandan to move out so close to the _thing_ that killed her husband. But some villagers were able to calm those other villager's fears down by saying she lived on land that wasn't his terriority, safe from his blood-hunger. But it still left that bitter doubt in some.

Tilting her head to the side, Luffy said, "Why?"

The woman sighed and looked out the window, refusing to look at her younger foster-sister. A small sad smile played at her lips as she gazed silently out the window. "It's the anniversary of her husband's death. Surely she is still sorrowed after all those years and is still giving her cries of pain over it now. So I thought I could make her favorite pie to cheer herself up and show she is still loved by us, the children she took in from the kindness of her heart."

Luffy's eyes shined brightly and cheered, "I'll get some pretty flowers for her!" And out the back door she went, jumping away to the meadows were flowers of various species and colors flourished.

And hour later, a basket with Dandan's to-be pies tucked safely in and flowers tucked away beside them. A red cloak adored Luffy's small shoulder, its hood not on as it would not stay up due to Luffy's beloved straw hat on her head. Basket in hand, Luffy was walking down the road's path and into the forest.

She could hear Makino's warning behind her, "Remember to stay on the path, Luffy-chan! Don't talk to strangers either! And if you see something, run and don't look back!"

"Hai, Hai~!" Luffy said, looking ahead with a cheery smile, vanishing into the forest.

She hummed a cheerful tune as she walked merrily down the narrow dirt path though the forest, looking around with interest at anything that caught her attention. Luffy was oblivious to the hungry golden gaze that was aimed at her from the shadows, failing to realize she was in danger. She continued to hum, still smiling so brightly as she thought of reaching her grandmother and seeing her for the first time in a year.

A cold, monotone like voice spoke from behind her, bringing a slight shiver down her spine. "What do we have here?"

It was said that the path Luffy was currently on was the only safe route in the forest. The elder's liked to say to was watered from a sacred oil that blocked evil intentions and could be haven if you were escaping the shape-shifter within the forest.

Luffy being her gullible self believed it. So when the male voice greeted her from behind, she turned and smiled with her innocence at him, saying, "Hi~!"

Oh Luffy why? She still hailed to see the lecherous glaze on her coming from the man.

* * *

He was a killer, he knew that and didn't care. He enjoyed killing and didn't see a problem with it. They would die sooner or later unlike himself, forever immortal and immune to the weak mortality of humans.

Rob Lucci was cold and sadistic, and he didn't give damn either way.

He was lounging lazily in a tree, completely shadowed from any to see him. He was in his human form, swinging his clothed leg pointlessly as he read. His constant companion Hattori, a small white pegean, rested on his shoulder reading along with him at the book within its master's big, strong hands that had ripped and killed.

It felt rather nice today. Peacefully quiet. Until he heard sweet, innocent, and sinningly childish humming. Curious, he looked down towards the source of the sweet tune and saw a young female.

She was at least fifteen-sixteen years of age and of at most eighteen. She wore a long red cloak with its hood limp upon her back. Her hair was long and black, going down and past her hidden waist. Her eyes were a vivid color brown like light chocolate. A small scar was located under her left eye, yet made her seem more cute. Her skin was creamy sort of color, looking smooth and soft as a baby's skin. His hands twitched to touch it, wondering if it was softer than it looked. The girl looked so childish, so sinly innocent of the horrors, pain and darkness of life.

A dangerous dark smirk dawned from his lips as he stared with hunger at the female who walked on the falsely legend dirt path. He knew exactly where she was going, to that old woman just further into the forest who was widowed to the man he so gruesomely killed. He thought back to the kill, his smile darkening more in his dark savor of the memory. He could remember the man as clearly as air, the glare the man gave him when Lucci provoked the injured man on killing his village for some fun, only allowing the village to live as it was what brought his entertainment.

The shape-shifter looked back down at the girl who was till smiling so cheerfully and humming her innocent tune. He smiled in hunger, licking his lips at the tempting prey beneath him.

He jumped from his pearch, Hattori sensing Lucci's intent flew off with a 'coo'. Lucci walked towards the girl from behind, stepping on the plain dirt under his shoes. Lucci smirked as he looked down at the girl, walking silently behind her. The girl oblivious to his presence. He could smell her tempting scent. Strawberries coated with caramel and chocolate, a strange mixture of scent but tempting to him. He could grab her right now and little miss red riding hood wouldn't expect a thing until she was squirming under him as he enjoyed himself.

"What do we have here?" he said, watching as the girl turned around with a slight startled jerk.

Lucci was more stunned by the girl. She looked so much finer up close than where he first saw her from his place in the tree. Her eyes were glowing with warmth cheerful meaning to all. He looked her over quickly, seeing how gracious and generous her figure was, an hourglass with perfection and innocence. She wore a small red dress that went just a little lower than her pale mid-thighs, the cut just showing how generous her hips and breasts were. It was frilled at the ends tempting his fingers to smoothen out the fabric.

And when the girl spoke, it was a childish voice that showed she was innocent, too innocent of the situation at hand and the danger she was in. Obvious to his hungry stare. "Hi~!"

Oh yes, he was very much ready to claim this female, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Her brown eyes looked up at him interest. He was tall and slender but muscles evident from his slightly open button up shirt. His hair was wavy and dark, just an inch or two bellow his shoulders. His skin was tanned and had a goatee. His eyes were dark and seemed to hold even darker secrets.

Luffy tilted her head to the side curiously. "Do you need something?"

The man smirked down at her making Luffy begin to feel the coldness emitting off him and a sense of danger coming from the man before her. He brushed aside her question and said, "What's your name, kitten?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, not kitten," Luffy pouted just slightly at the now permeate nickname.

"Rob Lucci, kitten," Lucci purred out, grasping her small hand and bringing it to his lips. He gently kissed the soft skin, his thumb caressing the indeed soft as baby skin flesh.

Luffy blushed just slightly as his warm lips touched her hand. He seemed okay... well she thought he was until he yanked her to his chest. The brown wicker basket fell to the ground, its contents falling out in a mess at their feet. The black-haired girl slammed into his muscled chest, and with startled wide eyes, she looked up at him. She gasped when she suddenly felt something long and furry slide up her leg and around her waist. Brown eyes looked in shock at the hand grasping now both her wrists. Fur now replaced his skin, a leopard like print and long dark claws.

"W-what?" Luffy gasped then turning her attention back to his face. His eyes weren't the dark color as before but a yellow color with a cat like pupil. Lucci was grinning down at her with malice, a dark meaning glowing in his eyes. "L-Lucci?"

The cat-like man licked his lips, holding her wrists tightly with one hand and his wrapped around her waist. "My name sounds so nice from you," he purred, "You're mine now."

The girl paled, eyes wide in shock. Reasoning, in her sense, came back to her and she struggled against, twisting and squirming. All it did was bring more pain and she cried out when his grip tightened.

"Be a good little kitty, or I'll fuck you here and now," he growled, beginning to lift her up.

Brown eyes were wide and deciding to give more chance of a struggle on his slightly loose grip, Luffy kicked at stomach, surprising the monster enough to let her go. Luffy sprinted off the path and into the forest, hearing his roar of fury as she lost herself within its darkness and her pursuer.

-3 Hours Later-

Luffy felt so strained and tired. She couldn't believe her own luck was that horrible to have met the monster within the forest. The road legend was false and she was being hunted down by a monster that was keen on raping her, then most likely killing or eating her.

It was sunset now, and it was very cold. She shivered, holding herself for warmth, using the cloak for extra warmth. Luffy was so lost and scared every time she looked in a different direction, fearing she'll see Rob Lucci.

After debating whether or not to stop and rest, she saw yellow lights. Delighted that she most likely found her foster-mother's home, she rushed foward to see it more clearly. And indeed it was Dandan's home.

It was a decent sized shack-like home and Luffy rushed forward, eager to hug Dandan, already forgetting her troubles. She rushed around the house to the front and noted that something felt rather off. Shaking her head, she opened the door with the key well hidden in a crook for Makino and Luffy to find, and entered.

The lights were on in the spacious room where they would eat when Luffy once lived here. Steam was coming from the pot as the fire roared under it. "Dandan!" Luffy called out, walking into the room and closing the door behind her, locking it as well. She could only hear her feet lightly padding against the wooden floor. "Dandan," she called out again, searching the rooms for the woman. Luffy saw that one room wasn't emitting light and she rushed down the hallway to the room and paused at the doorway. "Dandan?"

"L-luffy?" A weak woman's voice called out faintly.

Said girl's face lit up, smiling as she rushed inside the room towards the room. But she halted when she neared the woman and gasped. The orange haired woman was laying on her side, beaten and bloody. Cuts were all over her as though she was clawed at by some big and very angry cat. Kneeling down her foster mother, Luffy whispered, her voice cracking from seeing her idol so bruised and bloody. "D-Dandan? W-what happened? Who did this to you?"

The woman grasped Luffy''s arm and croaked, "What are you doing here, you idiot? Get out of here and as far as you can go. L-leave this island!" Dandan coughed up blood, her grip loosening on Luffy's slim arm.

"What are you talking about? We need to get you help," Luffy whimpered, holding onto Dandan's large withering hand.

"T-the monster came! He wants you! He demanded I tell him everything about you, your strengths, your weakness, your family, what village you were from. I refused to tell him and I ended up like this! Get the hell away from this island, Luffy!"

Rage filled Luffy and she shook her head. A sob escape her mouth. "Why didn't you tell him? You wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"And to see you in pain?" Dandan scoffed, choking again and coughing up more blood. "I'll die first before seeing you suffer!"

"Then I shall kill you."

Startled, Luffy looked behind her and saw Lucci emerge from the shadows. He wasn't in his human form or the form she saw him in last. He was fully shifted now, towering so that he was slightly crouched in the higher than normal ceiling. It was like a leopard on two feet that was seriously muscled. Luffy was actually surprised to see that his clothing actually expanded somewhat and he was still wearing them.

Luffy was in protective mode all over, positioned so she could easily shove or move the large woman in any direction to avoid the monster. But it didn't stop the fear that was rolling in waves inside her. Her stomach felt so empty, scared and nervous for what may come next. Brown eyes glared at the mutated man before her as he neared them. "I won't let you touch her." Luffy hissed at him, her hands tightening into fists.

Lucci smirked down at her, looking much to smug for Luffy's liking at the moment. His movements were sly, and his eyes held a very sly look."And what were to happen if I do touch her? Struggle fruitlessly against me afterwards? No matter what you do, her attempts to keep you a secret from me will be in vain."

The glare intensified and Luffy was already beginning to feel the dread. "Why can't just you leave us alone," Luffy whispered, her bangs shadowing her upper face as her face lowered. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"Blame yourself, kitty, for being too innocent in this world. This world is full of pain and death," Lucci drawled, standing before her. He grabbed her head and forced her to look up, seeing tears at the corner of her eyes. He caressed the soft flesh of her forehead with his clawed thumb. "Best get use to the blood, death and pain soon, you're stuck with me forever."

"I WON'T LET A BASTARD LIKE YOU TOUCH HER!" Dandan was surprisingly on her feet, amazing both Luffy and Lucci. The woman threw a fist at the man only to be flung to the side by his other hand, sending her crashing.

Lucci let go of Luffy's head, letting her drop back onto her bottom. The cat made his way towards were Dandan laid, barely conscious. His hand raised, the claws extending, ready to kill. Luffy got up and flung herself onto his lowered arm and pulled at it begging him to stop. "Stop it! Stop! Please! Leave her alone!"

He spared Luffy a glance, his gaze cold and menacing. "Only if you come without resisting."

"I'll do whatever! Just leave her alone!" Luffy cried, burying her face into his furry arm.

Looking over at the limp woman than back down at Luffy, Lucci smirked. "Good kitty. Go against me and she'll suffer along with many others." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him as he leaned down and forced her into a hard kiss.

* * *

It was full nighttime outside. Luffy laid limp in Lucci's arms as he carried her deeper into the forest, where none dared venture. She was tired and worn out but she could tell Lucci was excited and impatient. He wasn't in his full shifted form anymore but in the form when Luffy had kicked him. His tail was wrapped securely around her in case Luffy got any ideas, which she wouldn't ... though she would love to.

They came to a dark house and Luffy gripped Lucci's black shirt, feeling slightly scared as he went to the door, kicking it open showing how impatient he was at the moment. He slammed the door closed with his foot when he entered then was quickly going down a hallway, never allowing Luffy to take in her surroundings.

Lucci barged into a room and thew Luffy onto the bed, leaning down and forcefully kissing Luffy who responded just gently. He pulled away and looked lustfully down at her, unfastening her red cloak and gently taking off her straw-hat, placing it on the night stand. Luffy gulped, blushing under his gaze as he settled himself on top of her,lowering his head down he purred, "How many cubs do you want, _Luffy_?"

* * *

-Five Years Later-** (Just for you guys hating cliff-hangers.)**

Luffy was woken up abruptly by their second oldest son who jumped on top of Luffy and then forced himself in between them. Lucci grumbled, grabbing the young boy and tucking him to his chest.

"Daaaaad," the boy groaned, struggling for release from his father's tight grip. "Mooooommy," the boy groaned, looking at his mother pleading for freedom.

She only giggled, poking at his nose and poking at his freckles, saying in her childish voice, "Figure it out on your own, Ace-boo."

Only a few seconds later, Lucci let go of his son who bolted out of the room no doubt to bother his siblings. The man grabbed his wife and brought her to his bare chest, grumbling about being woken early. He leaned closer to Luffy's face and ravished her with kisses, biting at her neck, and listening to the musical sound of her whimpers.

His little Luffy was being a good little kitty, sure every now and then she be the one trying to annoy him- which she only did because she was bored- but she accepted him. Luffy was wary of him and even deliciously afraid of him, which he lengthened by always making her submit to him in various ways. He didn't know how it really specifically happened to make her change. He had raped her that night- he didn't regret it and never would because she was that cute underneath him pleading and then moaning when it got really heated- and got her pregnant. That hadn't stopped him from continuously having sex with her but she was always so open to him. Even after that first night she talked to him. Bothering him with questions about his day, hobbies, likes, dislikes, having any friends or family, his favorite food or simply chatted with him about pointless things such as the weather, how cute Hattori looked with his tie, or her family.

He was constantly amazed by how easily she forgave him. It came to the point where she was willingly having sex with him- a week after he stole her away. At first Lucci worried she was like this with any person, and he soon became angered with the idea she was this soft with anybody. Jealous really of any who interacted with the gullible girl.

Lucci remembered when he confronted her about it, pinning her beneath him as he glared fire. He never felt this jealous hatred before and didn't know how to handle it. But Luffy simply laughed and said she was always willing to make friends but her bond with Lucci was special and unique.

That was the first time someone said the three words for truely and loveingly towards him. 'I love you.'

He felt more at ease after that, but was still reluctant to allow her to interact with others. He would only allow her to interact with the woman Dandan- who still hated him to this day no matter how her foster daughter felt about him though she could handle being in the same room without trying to kill him- and Luffy's sister, Makino- who was decent and didn't seem to mind Lucci. And Lucci only put up with Makino coming over once a month since his kitty was radiant and happy seeing her and the green-haired woman was their to help with Luffy's labor.

Lucci pulled away from her neck just slightly and looked at the scars of where he bit and marked her as his own, bringing her immortality. He licked at the delicate flesh and went to kissing Luffy's lips. Pulling away he grinned down at her, feeling very pleased and smug, his hand resting on her slightly bulging stomach where he was quite sure they would be having twins in six months time.

"Moooommy!" A girl's voice cried out. A little girl with green hair and blue came running into the room and jumping onto the bed so she was clutching her father's arm and looking at her pretty mother, "Ace-nii got into a fight with Lucian-anue-nii again! And Lucian got him stuck in a tree and Ace-nii is afraid to come down since its too high!"

"Robin-chan, are you sure?" Lucci sighed, patting their youngest on the head.

The little girl nodded her head and on que, Ace's voice could be heard yelling, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, LUCIAN!"

"Your fault, idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Exactly what you heard, hot head, unless your brain is that small it can't process words properly."

"GO TO HELL!"

"How about you two calm down-"

"SHUT UP SABO! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE STUCK IN a...a.t-tree-ah..."

"HE PASSED OUT! DO SOMETHING LUCIAN!"

"So I can get stuck up there? No thank you, he'll fall down. All cats fall on their feet. Wait... never mind. He can't even do that, the idiot."

Lucci sighed as the young boys of the family argued, silently hoping the twins weren't going to be this bad. Luffy was laughing next to him, hugging the worried Robin. Leaning towards his wife he kissed her and then kissed Robin's head before getting up to go help his sons.

* * *

**This isn't exactly what I usually do, I know. DON'T LIKE, DON'T COMMENT/REVIEW! End of story, god. I even warned it above. This is my new all time favorite pairing, LuccixLuffy. I'm addicted to it now, OMFG. Originally, it was supposed to have a lemon in it as my friend dared me to do, but I... I just didn't feel like doing one and felt mine would seriously suck. ^-^ So sorry to those who wanted it. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ideas for a LuccixLuffy/Luccixfem!Luffy would be nice!**


End file.
